bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty Glouberman
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |row2 = Richard Kind |row1 = Ejaculation |status = Alive |enemies = Skip Glouberman }}Marty Globerman is the father of Andrew and the husband of Barbara. He is an obnoxious old Jewish man, who complains about very petty things. Biography Marty met his wife, Barbara in the late 80's when she hit his car from behind. A few years later, they became married and had a son. They both decided on the name "Andrew" after Marty tried using the name in different tones. Appearance Marty Glouberman wears a blue cardigan over a white polo shirt, black trousers, and brown dress shoes, as well as a pair of grey-framed glasses. He also occasionally wears a suit. Personality Marty fits the mold of a stereotypical old Jewish man, in that he loudly complains about various random and completely trivial subjects. He is strongly opinionated and most of his comments and accusations don't make any sense, (i.e. blaming his son for Charlie Sheen's departure from Two and a Half Men in "Drug Buddies" and accusing a child of stealing his idea on Shark Tank in "Girls Are Horny Too"). He spends most of his time watching TV at home and complaining about everything and he can't go out in public without making a huge scene. He is a huge basketball fan and supports the New York Knicks as seen in "My Furry Valentine". Marty is a disrespectful and borderline abusive father to Andrew, doing things such as ripping off his son's mustache in "Am I Normal?" and even strongly hinting that he hates him in "Am I Gay?", although he never outright said it. This is mostly because of his unresolved anger issues, which, though mostly warrant mere verbal outbursts, occasionally lead to him enacting low-key physical violence onto his family. Despite mostly being a delusional idiot, there are times in seldom, when he gives people words of wisdom. Such as, teaching Greg what it means to be a successful man and giving Nick very good romantic advice in "Guy Town". Episode Appearances *Ejaculation *Am I Gay? *Girls Are Horny Too *Pillow Talk *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah *The Pornscape *Am I Normal? *The Shame Wizard *The Planned Parenthood Show (Flashback) *Drug Buddies *Guy Town *The Department of Puberty (Mentioned) *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too *Cellsea (Voice Only) *Florida *How To Have An Orgasm *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Trivia *Marty is allergic to scallops. However, he still eats them anyway because if he stops, then "he's letting the scallops win". (Girls Are Horny Too and I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah) *In "Am I Gay?", Marty claims to only like four people. These being his wife, Barbara, former football player, Terry Bradshaw, a random train conductor on the Metro-North railroad, and his cousin, Eugene. **Notably, his son was nowhere on that list. *In "The Planned Parenthood Show", a flashback reveals that Barbara slept with Towa Tei, got pregnant, and aborted the fetus, giving Marty an unofficial aborted stepchild. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Glouberman Family Category:Antagonists Category:Jews Category:Parents Category:Humans